Sudrian Stories
Sudrian Stories is a series made by TheLocoLover, it tells the stories of various engines working on the island of Sodor. It frequently stars many of the more obscure characters in the series, with the Steam Team becoming more of supporting characters. The universe in the series is a mix between the Railway Series and TV Series. Episodes are released frequently, usually one every two to three days. Episodes Season 1 Season 1 began airing in June of 2017, there is eight episodes. Each one focuses on characters who often get into a situation of some sort, and it gives the more obscure ones more character development. Overall, this is a starting point before episodes get more strange, so that the Sudrian Stories can have a grounded idea. #Steamie Stakeout - Diesel tries to prove that Edward isn't as good as he seems. He is willing to do anything to show that all he can to prove the old engine guilty. #Thunder Strikes - When Stafford is stranded on Thomas' Branch Line in the middle of a storm, it's up to quick thinking to save him. #True Blue - Gordon tells Ryan about how he came to the railway. He tells the rise and fall of his pride, and how he was brought down to Earth. #Missing Rheneas - Rheneas is assigned to pull a heavy stone train, but the points are jammed. When he goes to the old quarry, a strange engine holds him captive. #Which Way? - Philip was an incident, and is left to be monitored by Duck, who is determined to put the diesel boxcab in his place, although he disagrees. #Hard Hatt - When most of the workmen go on strike, Sir Topham Hatt decides to help out with working in the yard, leading to chaos. #A Cousin's "Love" - Upon meeting each other, Spencer quickly becomes jealous of the Flying Scotsman, and challenges him to a race. #Derek & Marion - The miserable Derek meets the overly eccentric Marion, and calamity ensues when they have to stop a runaway train. Season 2 Season 2 will begin airing in August of 2017, there will be twenty-one episodes, more than double of Season 1. It takes place after Saving Diesel, and will have a much darker and serious tone to it, mostly later on in the season. More obscure characters, such as the Culdee Fell engines are set to appear. Episodes will likely be less frequent, due to TheLocoLover having school. Instead, they will be written in groups, ao they can be released closely. The community character voted on earlier in the year is set to be an important character, she will have a big role in the later episodes of the season. #Diesel's Redemption - Gordon has no faith in Diesel actually having a change of heart, and begins bullying him. However, his new friends stand up for him. #Small Tales - Mike makes up a story about how he braved a storm, saving his passengers. The others believe it, until Jock has to save him in a storm. #The Cursed Brake Van - Toad befriends a brake van who believes he is cursed, so Toad tries to prove him wrong, and that he's just a normal brake van. #Double Trouble - With a bridge having to be rebuilt on Thomas' Branch Line, Donald and Douglas are helping the Pack. But, Max and Monty to show who the best twins are. #Hank's Hero - Hank has always been inspired by cowboys, the true American hero in his eyes. But, he really gets to show his admirarion when an alligator is spotted on Duck's Branch Line. #Two Old Men - Tourism is at an all time high at Ulfstead Castle, so Stephen and Glynn prove to the younger engines that they could still pull their weight. #Patrick Helps Out - It had been raining quite frequently on Sodor, thus the rails are quite slippery, and this becomes trouble when Culdee starts descending. #James and Daisy - Due to their names getting drawn in a raffle, James and Daisy have to double head a goods train to the Mainland. But, they run into trouble along the way. #No Funny Business - Charlie loves telling jokes, but with Philip's recent derailment, he needs to get the work done. Can he do it? #Crane Chaos - Judy needs some repairs, thus Jerome needs help. But, Jerome refuses to let Rocky assist him, since he took him and his friend's work. #BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 1 - When an old branch line is discovered, BoCo and some workmen are given three weeks to restore it. With support, BoCo agrees. #BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 2 - BoCo is trying to find engines for the line, and meets a new engine who can handle the goods, and then comes across Edward's old friend... #BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 3 - Things are going great during construction, until some track erodes, trapping BoCo. Who will rescue him and fix the track? #Artistic Spirit - As an aspiring artist encounters Crock's Scrapyard, he becomes intruiged by Reg's scrap sculptures. Thus, the scrapyard crane becomes arrogant and full of himself. #Merlin’s Story - While the two are getting repairs, Lexi tells Frankie about why Merlin believes he can turn invisible, and why he didn't stay with his family. #The Lost Spirit - Bertram tells a ghost story, which Sir Handel doesn't believe, but when he sees a strange sight, what is he to do? #Alyssa - Edward meets an engine who had been hiding in a shed, and the two become acquainted, and even makes her leave the shed. They decide to join forces once Edward finds out her goal. #Gone Hunting - After Sir Handel saw some weird things, Freddie and Bertram go searching for any odd sights, and they eventually come across an old 'friend'. #Alaric’s Secret - With Alaric being very quiet for so many years, the others find it suspicious. The others don't know why he doesn't talk, as he's not mute, and are shocked by the answer. #Interrogation - Toad really starts getting on Edward's nerves, as it's obvious he knows something about Melvin, but the old engine won't just reveal it. Specials Saving Diesel Saving Diesel is the first special, it was released on July 28th, 2017. It stars Edward as he goes to the Mainland to save Diesel from scrap after he betrays a group of very sinister engines called 'The Spirit Trains'. There is quite a bit of action, and it elaborates on the ending of 'Steamie Stakeout', revealing Edward's dark backstory. Sodor’s Final Frontier Sodor’s Final Frontier is the second special, it will be released on February 11th, 2018. Following Edward and Alyssa’s disappearance for over a month, Randy finally decides to lead a charge to Huntingworth Ironworks to stop The ‘Spirit Trains’ with the assistance of Gordon and Diesel. There is a subplot about Edward dealing with his past, and another about Gordon and Diesel’s bumpy relationship. It is also much darker than any past Sudrian Stories content. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Series